Gunmetal Grey
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Levi lends Eren a book, unfortunately Eren ends up with the wrong book and its contents have sparked his interest, now he just has to pluck up the courage to ask for it.


**Hey guys, some more Sunday porn (and something that's actually cannon, holy shit) :D This fic contains very dom/sub undertones (I'm not subtle), restraints and boot licking. Italics are flashbacks, hope you enjoy :)**

The room is too hot. At least that's how it feels to me. This is the worst idea I've ever had, I'm such an idiot, why do I never think things through? I can feel myself trembling all over as Captain Levi's boots come into my line of vision. I swallow and make the mistake of looking up at him. Being tied on my knees I'm at the perfect height to be eye-level with his crotch and face to face with the outline of his semi-hard erection. I swallow again, trying to keep my breathing level. If Levi gets even the remotest hint that I'm uncomfortable or nervous then I'll be untied and shoved back to the bunks to take care of the growing problem between my own legs on my own.

"You know what your words are, don't you Eren?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," I nod.

"Then tell me," he says.

"I..." My voice catches in my throat as I stare, my eyes glued to his cock. He takes hold of my chin and forces me to look up into his eyes. I can feel myself melting under his gaze and I have to physically stop myself from moaning.

"If you can't tell me now, before we've even started, then how are you going to be able to tell me if you need them?" he asks.

"I... I'm sorry Sir," I stammer. God! Why can't I pull myself together? I mean it's only Captain Levi. I'm mean sure he's strong and he's my Commanding Officer and he's insanely attractive and... okay that's why I can't pull myself together. I want him. I want him touching me and I want him inside me and I think there is a chance that I might blow it all to hell if I can't get my fucking brain to function properly.

"How about I give you some help?" he asks. I nod as best I can with his hand holding my chin in place. "What's your word for if you want me to continue?"

"M... Maria," I stammer. Fuck! I need to get myself under control or he's going to untie me and kick me out.

"And if you're unsure about something but want to try it?"

"Rose," I say, my voice a little more confident.

"And if you want me to stop completely?" he asks. This one I have to be firm with, if I can't get this one out then there's no way he'll continue.

"Sina," I reply. A soft laugh breezes past Levi's lips and a tiny smile tugs the corner of his mouth.

"Good boy," he says. He kneels down in front of me, leans forward and presses a soft kiss to my lips, almost like a reward for being able to get my words out. I can't stop myself from letting out a soft whimper from the contact. It's the first time he's kissed me and I hope to god that it won't be the last. "Now," he says as he pulls back, "are you ready to get started?"

Any fear that had been bubbling under the surface is gone in an instant. I meet his gaze, setting my expression firm so that he knows I want this (as if the hard on I'm already sporting isn't enough of an indication).

"Yes Sir."

* * *

I ended up in this situation – tied in Levi's office with my hands behind my back and my shirt off – in one of the weirdest ways I would ever have thought imaginable:

 _I was walking down a corridor of the castle going from the dining hall to the bunks. I had had another blazing row with Jean in front of everyone because he was making disgusting comments about the girls (Mikasa included) and I took it upon myself to try and defend their honour. I had earned a slap round the back of the head from both Mikasa and Ymir for that one, both of them telling me that they didn't need me to protect them so I wasn't in the best of moods and just wanted to be left alone. Unfortunately I was not going to be._

 _"Eren!"_

 _I turned to see Hange running towards me. If there was one thing I needed even less right now would be an evening of being poked and prodded for yet another one of Hange's weird experiments. I forced a smile on to my face and saluted._

 _"Squad Leader Hange," I said, "what can I do for you?"_

 _"Levi wanted you to read up on some tactics and I was just in his office so I thought I'd bring the book over to you," Hange said, stopping in front of me and beaming. I blanched, staring at the book being presented to me._

 _"Captain Levi wants me to read this?" I asked taking the book._

 _"Yep," Hange replied. "He said 'Eren needs to learn tactics if he wants to be a useful part of the squad'."_

 _"He said that?" I asked imagining that if Levi had said that I needed to 'learn tactics' there would be a lot more swearing involved._

 _"I may have embellished slightly but that was the gist of it," Hange said._

 _"Right.." I said looking at the book. Bound in red leather and with nothing on the cover or the spine aside from a small band of gold filigree. It was a very pretty book, almost too pretty to be a book about tactics, but if Levi wanted me to read it then I would. "Did he say when he wanted it back?"_

 _"He said as soon as possible," Hange said._

 _"Okay..."_

 _"Anyway I've got to shoot, got some experiments to run. Enjoy the book!"_

 _And with no other word Hange was gone, running off down the corridor. I waited until I was alone before I looked down and flipped through the pages. What I expected was pages and pages of boring notes. What I got was pages of texts with a few diagrams. I stopped at one of the pictures and I almost dropped the book._

 _It was a picture of a man with his hands tied behind his back and his legs tied so that his calves were pressed right up against his thighs. He seemed to be suspended in mid air with ropes criss crossing over his chest. He was blindfolded and there was a ball shoved in his mouth that kept him from talking. I could feel my face getting hotter and I was sure that I was blushing to the roots of my hair. I flicked through the book a bit more and realised that it was a book filled with sexual practices._

 _Captain Levi wanted me to read this?! Oh my god, why did he want me to read this? What did this mean?_

 _My head was spinning and I was trying to catch my breath as I tried to piece together what possible reasoning he could have for getting me to read that book. I stood there for a good five minutes and I came up with nothing. All I could focus on was the fact that he wanted to read it, so I guess I was going to have to read it..._

* * *

"Now we're going to start off slowly," Levi say standing up and circling me, like one of the vultures Armin told me about that circled their prey in the desert. I swallow again, exhaling slowly. I can feel his eyes boring into me, looking right through me as if I were made of glass. There is nothing I can hide from him in this situation, even though I'm still clothed from the waist down I feel as if I'm completely exposed.

"Yes Sir," I say, my voice barely above a whisper but surprisingly loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Have you ever had sex with a man before Yeager?" Levi asks.

"N... no Sir," I reply, my voice catching in my throat. No point in lying about it and the fact that I'm still trembling and he hasn't even touched me shows that I've never done anything like this before.

"Have you ever had sex with anyone before?" Levi asks, his voice even. If he cares that I've never been with another man before he doesn't show it. I toy with the idea of lying and saying that I have but I know that he'll know I'm lying and he'll probably punish me for it.

"No Sir," I reply.

"Good," he says with a smirk. Whether he can tell that I was struggling about if I should lie to him or not I don't know but either way he is happy about the fact that I'm still a virgin. "Seeing as this is your first time I'm going to take it slowly."

"Thank you Sir," I say. I don't know whether I'm grateful about this or not. I don't know if I want him to hurt me, whip me and humiliate me or if I want him to treat me like a delicate young virgin.

"You are, however, going to do exactly what I tell you to and you are going to follow my orders, do you understand?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," I say. My head is spinning at the prospect. Being ordered around by Levi was one of the things that made me hard when I first read the book. Whenever he ordered me around during training I had used to get this tingling feeling running down my spine. I had just never known what it was until now.

"This is what you wanted isn't it, Eren," Levi says, the low tone of his voice making me shiver, "when you came flaunting yourself to me?"

"Yes Captain," I say. I don't know what else to say; yes or no answers are perfectly reasonable and, if I'm honest, I'm surprised that he's even letting me talk. Maybe I should ask him? Actually that's probably a really bad idea... "Um... Captain?" I begin without thinking.

"Yes?"

"I just wondered why you haven't..." I tailed off, not knowing how to finish. How do you even ask someone why they haven't gagged you or blindfolded you?

"Why I haven't what?" he asks. I close me mouth and blush furiously, looking away so that I don't have to meet his eyes. "You're going to have to spell it out for me Eren because if you can't articulate your words then you're not going to get anything." I take a deep breath. It's embarrassing as all hell but if I can't speak then he will kick me into a cold shower and out of his room and I'll never get this close again.

"I was just wondering why you haven't taken away my sight or gagged me?" I ask. I try to speak as slowly as I can, to make myself as clear as possible but my cheeks are burning with embarrassment, my eyes zeroed in on the floor. He kneels down in front of me and places his finger underneath my chin, tilting it up so that I am forced to look into his eyes again. The smirk that has twisted its way onto his lips makes me nervous and excited at the same time.

"Because I have other plans for your mouth tonight," he says. He leans forward and brushes his lips against mine. I can't stop the embarrassing whine that escapes my throat as he pulls away. "And besides I want to hear you scream. You've made it so easy for me, coming to me and spreading your legs like a subservient little whore."

He's right. I have basically come and laid myself out for him to do with me what he will.

* * *

Again this isn't one of my finest moments and I really should have thought it through, I guess I was so overwhelmed at the prospect when I first saw that book:

 _I hadn't known what to do when I first realised that Levi had given me a sex book so I did two things. Firstly I read the book cover to cover (clearly he wanted me to read it for a reason so I might as well do it) and secondly I went to talk to Armin. Armin was sensible, Armin was objective and Armin would know what to make of our Commanding Officer giving me a book filled with sexual practices to read._

 _"And Hange said Captain Levi wanted you to read this?" Armin asked once I had finished my garbled tale. I nodded._

 _"Apparently he said that I need to learn some new tactics but I don't know what kind of tactics he wants me to pick up from this!" I said. I didn't know what to think. I had read the book and some of the stuff inside was kind of what I expected from a book about sex – i.e. the basics – but the further I had gotten in the more hardcore it had gotten. Vivid descriptions of people being tied up, gagged and held at the point of orgasm until they were practically crying for release. I had read them and I had gotten so hard that by the time I finished the book I had to find a secluded bathroom to jerk off in so that I could get my head around the issue at hand; that Captain Levi had wanted me to read it._

 _"I mean I can't work out what this means," I said after a pause._

 _"What do you mean?" Armin asked. He was eyeing the book as if it might bite him and when I had first shown it to him he had blushed so much I thought that his head was going to explode._

 _"I mean does he want to do this..." I paused, not able to say the actual words, "stuff with me?"_

 _"Maybe," Armin shrugged. "This might be his way of seeing if you're into it. Are you into it?" he asked after a pause. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair._

 _"I don't know," I said. "I mean I never thought about any of this stuff before, it's not like we've got time for it, but now I don't know."_

 _"Well what did you think after you'd read it?" he asked._

 _"I guess I was kinda turned on," I said. 'Kinda turned on' reading as 'holy shit that was the best damn JO session I'd ever had' but I didn't really feel like I could tell Armin that exactly. This conversation was making him uncomfortable enough as it was._

 _"Okay so that's a start so maybe this is something you're into," Armin said. "So what do you think about Captain Levi giving you this book?"_

 _"Intrigued," I said. That one was easier. "I mean he's strong and he's brave and he's... attractive. Okay, I said it, he's hot and if he did want to do this with me then I wouldn't exactly be complaining."_

 _"Well you wouldn't be able to if you had one of those ball-gags in your mouth," Armin chuckled nervously trying to make light of the situation._

 _"True," I mused. I had been struggling with this unknown attraction to Levi for a while; whenever I was around him I used to get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and it was only now that I said it out loud that I realised that I was hot for him. "So what do you think I should do?"_

 _"What do you want to do?" Armin asked._

 _"I honestly have no idea," I said sighing. "I mean, sure, he's insanely hot and if he's into me that's kinda cool but what if he wants to jump right in the deep end with the really hardcore stuff? I've never even kissed someone else before!"_

 _"You're worrying yourself over nothing," Armin said. "You could be reading too much into this and Hange gave you the book as a practical joke."_

 _"That is a possibility," I mused. He was right; I could be adding two and two together and coming up with a giraffe. I have jumped to a pretty big conclusion and I could be totally misreading the entire situation._

 _"Just talk to him when you give him the book back," Armin said. "What's the worst that could happen?"_

* * *

Whatever the worst that could have happened was I think this is actually one of the better situations. I feel Levi's fingers gently stroking the nape of my neck and I melt into his touch. All I want is for him to keep touching me. His hand runs up into my hair so that he's almost petting me. I shiver, writhing under his skilled fingers, and a breathy moan escapes my throat. My cock is straining against the confines of my trousers and I want nothing more than for him to bend me over his desk and fuck me.

Suddenly the hand in my hair isn't so gentle. He grabs a fistful and pulls tugging my head back. I hiss, gasping at the pain but make no other sound even as I feel his tongue snake out and run up the shell of my ear. I sink my teeth into my bottom lip, desperate not to sound too needy otherwise I imagine that he would make this an even harder ordeal than he is going to. Fuck! I'm so hard and this is only making it worse.

"You really should have thought this through Eren," he says, his voice hot and heavy in my ear, "coming to me so willingly like this. I could do absolutely anything to you and there would be nothing that you could do to stop me."

I don't know what to say so I don't say anything. The hand not in my hair slips round to my chest and begins to run up my skin until his fingers reach one of my nipples. He traces a fingertip over it, rubbing it until it's hard, before moving onto the other. A breathy moan escapes my lips and I can feel my cock throbbing between my legs, my trousers way too tight. I can feel Levi's breath on the back of my neck and I melt into his touch, rubbing my thighs together to try ad create some friction.

"I've barely even begun and you can't hold it together at all," Levi chuckles, one of his hands suddenly around my throat, squeezing gently. I still, his grip holding me in place, gasping for breath as his other hand runs down my chest to rub the front of my trousers, finally giving my cock some much needed attention.

"Captain..." I pant, "please..." Levi chuckles.

"Oh Eren, you're not in any position to be asking me for anything," he says softly.

* * *

He's right, I didn't think this through at all:

 _Once I had gone to talk to Armin I had gone to talk to Levi. He had barked 'enter' as soon as I knocked on the door so I already knew that he was in a foul mood. He was probably going to be in an even worse one after talking to me but I went over to his desk and saluted him anyway. He looked up at me with a bored expression._

 _"Cadet Eren Yeager," I announced even though he could see that it was me. "I've come to return the book I borrowed from you Sir."_

 _"Thank you," Levi said, taking the book from me as I handed it to him. "Was it useful?"_

 _"Useful Sir?" I asked._

 _"Yes brat, did you find something in there that will improve your technique?" he asked. I blanched, staring at him._

 _"I don't really have a technique Sir," I said thinking he was talking about sex._

 _"No arguments there," he muttered. "If that is all then you are dismissed. I have work to do."_

 _"Actually Sir," I began tentatively, thinking that this was the worst idea in the world but I was obviously going to do it anyway, "I was wondering what it felt like."_

 _"What what felt like?" he asked sounding bored._

 _"What those people are doing on page seventy-four," I clarified._

 _"What are you talking about?" he asked picking up the book and flipping through it. "No one is doing anything on page seventy... oh..." He closed the book, placed it on top of the desk and looked up at me. "Eren..."_

 _"Yes Sir?"_

 _"Are you stupid, useless or both? Because I can't work out which one it is," he said._

 _"Probably both Sir," I replied._

 _"Where did you get this book?"_

 _"Squad Leader Hange gave it to me," I replied._

 _"Fucking hell Glasses," Levi muttered shaking his head. "And you've read this?"_

 _"I thought you wanted me to," I replied._

 _"And you didn't question it at all?" he asked._

 _"Well I did think it was odd but those were my orders so I followed them," I stated._

 _"Fucking hell," he muttered rubbing his temples with the thumb and middle finger of one hand. I'd seen that look a number of times before – that was the 'trying not to murder the person in front of him' look._

 _"Is it enjoyable Sir?" I asked after a pause._

 _"Is what enjoyable you useless brat?" he asked dropping his hand._

 _"That thing those people are doing on page seventy-four?" I asked. He looked me up and down, eyes narrowed as he studied me. I could feel my cheeks burning under the scrutiny of his glare before it shifted into a smirk._

 _"Would you like to find out?" he asked._

 _"Yes please Sir," I replied much too eagerly._

 _"Then come to my quarters this evening at nine."_

* * *

With one hand he has the buttons on my trousers undone. He dips his hand inside to just graze over the top of my underwear.

"What's your word Eren?" he asks.

"Maria," I pant without hesitation. God if he stops touching me now I think I'll die. He hasn't even begun to touch my cock but I so desperately want him to. I sink my teeth into my bottom lip, trying and failing to stop the embarrassing moan that reverberates through me. The hand Levi has down my trousers slowly travels up, his fingertips barely brushing my skin as the other runs up and down the column of my neck.

"Good," he purrs in my ear. The hand travelling up my chest stops at one of my nipples and gives it a hard pinch. I cry out, my head hanging forward as my neck no longer seems willing to hold it up. God I'm so fucked up! I want more; I want him to hurt me, to sink his teeth into my neck until I bleed but more than anything I desperately want him to touch my cock.

"Please Sir," I moan trying to push my chest into his hand as he begins to run it back down towards the waistband of my trousers. "I need..."

"What do you need Eren?" he asks, his voice hot and heavy in my ear as he scrapes blunt nails up from the top of my boxers up slightly.

"I need more..." I say trying my best to hold it together and form a coherent sentence, although I seem to be failing miserably.

Suddenly his hands are gone, the warmth of his body behind me is gone and there is nothing I can do to stop the wine of protest that leaves my throat. I see him smirk and I know that I am completely done for. He flops into a chair a few feet away from me and I stare up at him, eyes wide and trying to stare at his face rather than the tantalising expanse of neck that is usually covered by his cravat.

"You need more, do you?" he asks.

"Y... yes Sir." I falter slightly and I know I will pay for that in one way or another.

"And do you think you've earned more?" he asks.

"Earned Sir?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "If you want something you're going to have to earn it or did you think coming in here and shaking that pert little arse was enough to do it?"

"N... no Sir," I reply. I'm falling apart and I want nothing more than for him to just touch me again.

"Don't worry, I know how you can earn yourself a reward," he says stretching out his legs and crossing one ankle over the other. "My boots are filthy Yeager, clean them."

"With all due respect Sir," I begin, my eyes locked on his boots which sure as hell don't look filthy, "with what?" I have a horrible suspicion I know where this is going and my cock twitches at the thought.

"You know how to lick things don't you?" he asks. Yep, that was exactly where I thought it was going.

"Yes Sir."

"And your word?"

"Rose," I reply. Am I okay with this? I'm not sure. All I know is that my tongue suddenly feels too big for my mouth and I desperately want to please him but I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I have never done anything like this with anyone before. More than anything though, I want him to touch me and I want him to fuck me and this will get me there.

"Then get to it," he says. I stare at his boots and swallow thickly. I looked back up at him as if for confirmation. "Don't make me tell you again."

I take a deep breath and shuffle forwards on my knees. It is a struggle to stay upright and not face-plant the floor but I just about manage it. When Levi's boots are under my chin I look up at him just to make sure that he really is serious and the hungry look in his eyes as he stares down at my mouth says that he is. I let out a shaky exhale and run my tongue in a strip along the top of his boot.

The leather is weirdly solid but it doesn't taste terrible and I'm pretty sure that I'll be begging to do this another time because I love the way it feels when Levi has this much power over me. The smell of earth and polish and just plain Levi makes my head spin and I let out a low moan as I continue to lick his boots till they shine.

By the time I've finished with the first and move onto the second every single lick is accompanied by a soft moan. I don't even care how desperate I sound or how pathetic, I love the feeling of Levi's eyes boring into the back of my head as I lick his books like the good little whore I clearly am. I look up into his eyes and am rewarded with the sight of him rubbing a hand over his obvious hard on as he watches me and I put everything I have into getting these boots fucking spotless.

I feel hands on my cheeks and my head pulled up but I barely notice and for a moment I'm left licking thin air before I stare up at Levi and snap my tongue back into my head. No sooner do I then his lips are on mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth and claiming mine completely. I moan softly into the kiss, stretching up in an attempt to feel more of his lips against mine, my head spinning with the heady rush.

"Well done brat," he says as he pulls back, removing one of his hands from my cheek to brush my fringe out of my eyes. "Now would you like a reward?"

"Yes please Sir," I say breathlessly, sounding as if I have just gone a few rounds against a Titan.

"What sort of reward would you like?" he asks. I wonder if it's a trick question, designed to entice me into thinking that I can ask for him to fuck me.

"I... I'd like y... your cock, Sir," I stutter.

"I'm sorry," he says. "You're going to have to say that again without stammering. Make yourself clear or I'll make you work for it again."

"I'd like you to fill me up with your cock Sir," I say this time making sure that I am clear. A smirk spreads over his face.

"I'm sure I can _stretch_ to that," he says emphasising the word 'stretch'.

Oh god!

I read about that in the book. There was a whole chapter about men having sex with other men and how the one getting fucked had to be stretched out to take the other's cock. I expect it, I want it but I'm still nervous as I've never done anything like this before, not even by myself. I swallow and try not to let it show but I think he can already tell as he gently threads his fingers through my hair.

Suddenly the hand isn't so gentle and he's getting to his feet, pulling me up with him, before shoving me down, face first on the floor. He pulls my hips back to that my backside is in the air. He gives it a slap, eliciting another moan, before he begins to pull my trousers and boxers down. The position he's got me in doesn't make it easy but with a lot of wriggling he gets them down to my knees, trapping them together so I have even less movement.

I stay completely still as the hand in my hair subsides and I listen to him rummaging around in one of the nearby draws. I can barely breathe I'm so on edge, trying to work out what it is he's doing while keeping my face pressed to the floor, that his hands suddenly spreading me open take me quite by surprise. I let out an embarrassing squeak as something cold and wet runs down my skin, jumping at the sudden feeling. From behind me Levi chuckles.

"Are you ready for your reward slut?" he asks as he circles a finger around me, spreading the lubricant around.

"Yes!" I moan trying to push myself back onto his finger. "Please Sir I want it!"

"Good," he purrs and pushes his finger into me.

A low groan leaves my mouth, my eyes slipping closed at the feeling, as he begins to thrust his finger in and out of me. I feel something warm and wet against my skin as he pushes a second finger in and I look round as best I can and, with hazy eyes, realise he's added his tongue into the mix as well! Oh fuck! I don't know how comfortable I am with his face that close to my ass but it feels really good and I'm panting and moaning into the floor, writhing under his touch.

I barely even notice as he adds a third finger. I just sink my teeth into by bottom lip to try to keep the embarrassing moans and pleas for more in but to no avail. I'm an absolute mess, blushing up to my ears, tears of pleasure pricking the corners of my eyes and screaming every single time he thrusts his fingers in deeper or swirls his tongue over me just right.

"Do you think you're ready to take my cock like a good little whore now?" he asks pulling my head up with the hand not buried inside me. He gives his fingers a particularly hard thrust and I practically sob my answer.

"Yes Sir!"

"You're so perfect Eren," he says before giving my earlobe a gentle bite and pulling away completely. I whine at the loss but I hear the sound of more lubricant being squirted out of a tube and I'm tingling in anticipation again. He presses the tip of his cock inside me and my mouth hangs open in a silent scream.

"Oh god!" I gasp. "Captain Levi!"

"That's it," he pants as he slowly pushes into me. "Scream my name so the whole fucking castle can hear who's fuck-toy you are."

"Oh fuck!" I cry as he sheaths himself inside me completely. "Oh fuck!"

"You've got a filthy mouth on you Yeager," he says brining the hand that hadn't been inside me up to my mouth and slipping his fingers into it. "I'll have to shove my cock in it next time."

I moan around his fingers, sucking on them like they're the answer to eternal fucking life, as he begins to thrust in and out of me. He grips my hips to get some leverage so that he can really ram into me. He shifts his angle slightly and hits something inside me that makes me see stars. A loud moan tears itself from my throat as I throw my head back.

"Captain Levi!" I scream. "Please Sir, fuck me... fuck me harder!"

"You want it harder do you slut?" he asks.

"Yes Sir," I moan. "God yes please!"

Without another word he begins to slam into me, hitting that spot inside me each and every time. My vision begins to fade and I'm spewing an incoherent mess of his name and pleas for more and just about anything my brain can form into words. I lose it totally as he slips the hand still covered in lubricant around my waist to pump my cock in time with his erratic thrusts. It only takes a few more thrusts after that and I'm done; screaming his name, my head hanging forward as I cum, hard.

A few thrusts later and a muted grunt of my name in my ear and I feel him cum inside me. Fuck, it feels amazing! He continues to thrust into me, making sure that the both of us ride out the pleasure but I'm still riding the high of having an orgasm from someone that isn't me. I just about feel his hand, presumably the clean one, stoking my hair and whispering affirmations of how amazing I am into my ear.

Finally I feel him pull out and I can't stop the whimper of protest that I let out as he does. I hear him chuckle softly before he ruffles my hair and lets me go. For a moment I think he's just going to leave me like that now that he's done with me but I feel the ropes around my arms slacken as he releases me.

Once I'm free he pulls me back so that I'm sitting between his legs and wraps one of his arms around my waist. It's kind of awkward as my trousers and boxers are still around my knees but as he takes one of my wrists and presses a gentle kiss to where the rope bit into my skin I realise that I can't bring myself to care. I lean back against his chest and place one of my hands over his. He jolts slightly at the contact but relaxes quickly enough and gives me a squeeze.

"So how was that for a first time?" he asks pressing a kiss to my neck.

"That was amazing," I reply.

"I wasn't too rough on you, was I?" he asks.

"No," I say shaking my head. "It was amazing."

"Good," he says and even though I can't see him it sounds like he's smiling. I don't really know what to do but it feels nice being in his arms so I'm content to stay like this for a while. "Hey Eren?"

"Yes Captain?"

"From now on you're only going to do things like that with me, do you understand?" he tells me. My heart jumps in my chest. Is he asking me what I think he's asking me? I feel like I might explode but I have to keep it together because Captain Levi just asked me to be exclusively his. "If you do something like that with someone who doesn't know what they're doing then you could get really hurt and it's unsafe." Is he rambling? Oh my god I think he's rambling but there's no way because that would mean that he's nervous!

As best as I can with my knees still locked together by my clothes I turn and, daringly taking the initiative, kiss him softly.

"You had me at 'only with you'," I say. It sounds so cheesy but it was something from an old book that Armin and I found and I thought it was kind of appropriate. He rolls his eyes and pulls me in for another kiss, this one much less chaste than mine; a tangle of tongues that has me moaning into his mouth and ready for another round.

"Such a brat," he says as he pulls away before kissing me again and the world around me melts away. Everything but this moment right now doesn't matter in the slightest; this is all I need and all I want.


End file.
